


Chiffon in the Streets, Lace in the Sheets

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Food, Mild Language, Over stimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader and Elias are married and ready to enjoy their first night as man and wife, but a few things get in the way first.





	Chiffon in the Streets, Lace in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I got butterflies just writing this. And blushed. And I hope you guys like it. In theory, there could be a part two to this; let me know if you’d be interested. Please leave a comment and kudos is you enjoyed this.

As you struggled to slide the card into the door slot, you felt Elias bump up behind you, a wall of warmth and muscle clothed in his suit shirt, suit jacket long lost. You both giggled till the door finally opened. Before you could take another step, Elias lifted you into his arms to carry you across the threshold. He narrowly missed crashing your head into the picture frame as he squeezed you two down the narrow hallway, and he almost tripped over your gown on the way to the bed. Elias dropped you and watched you bounce before leaning over you and kissing your forehead.

“Hello, Mrs. Samson,” he hummed with a grin.

“Hello, darling husband.” You giggled as his face contorted in adorable distaste.

“We are not keeping that one.”

“Why not? I kinda like it.”

“How can I convince you otherwise?” His voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating through you as he laid over top of you. 

You suddenly couldn’t catch your breath in all the right ways. His beard tickled across your face as his lips bypassed your mouth to instead work their way across your jaw and down your throat. Elias chuckled as you arched further into him and ran your hands up to the hairs on the nape of his neck. A kindling flame began to course through your veins, only to be interrupted with knocking at the door. Elias’s head slumped into the sheets over your shoulder and you both groaned in unison.

He growled. “It’s the honeymoon suite. It should be a given not to knock.” He groaned as he stood to answer the door.

“Do we have a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign?”

Elias grabbed the small plastic sign off the nightstand on his way by and waved it over his head. You played with the fabric of your dress as you listened to him talking with whoever had interrupted. He came back with a huge grin and two boxes of pizza.

“Your Mom’s a peach, by the way, just in case you didn’t know.” He handed you the small white envelope on top before peeking into the boxes.

You sat on the edge of the bed and read aloud:

Nobody ever gets to eat at their own wedding. Your Father and I hope you enjoy this first meal as newlyweds. Love, Mom and Dad

P.S. Y/N, don’t eat in your dress!

“Pssh. Like she could stop me.” You reached for the pizza, but Elias took your hand.

“Hang on. I haven’t really been able to see your dress.”

“I’ve been wearing it all day!” You whined as he placed the boxes on the desk.

“I know. But I’ve been… distracted.” He leaned down and caught you in a kiss before you could sass back. The pizza was forgotten as he again laid you back onto the bed. You were breathless by the time he broke away. His eyes raked over your form. Married as you were, it still made you blush. Instinctively your hands flew to cover your chest But Elias pulled your hands away. “It’s beautiful, Y/N.”

“It gets better.” You pushed on his shoulders till he rolled over on his back next to you. With a bit of maneuvering, you scooted to the edge of the bed and came to stand in front of him. Elias sat up quickly as you turned to face away from him. You reached back to the zipper and tugged on the secret blue string. A tag popped out that made Elias laugh openly.

It read “Unzip Me.”

Seconds later Elias’s hands slid over your hips, up your sides, and ghosted over your shoulders before he tugged gently on the zipper. With each passing moment, your heart raced faster and faster waiting for the tell-tale gasp that he had found your present for him.

But the zipper got stuck.

Elias cursed under his breath. “Come on! Not now, please.” You felt him pull the gap further from your skin to locate the source of the problem and giggled as he gasped. You heard a soft pop as a thread broke, and then the zipper pulled down the rest of the way. Your dress fell to the floor and you turned to face him. Goosebumps broke out over your skin as the cooler air hit it, and as you waited anxiously for Elias to say something.

“Fuck.”

That would do.

Elias’s fingers hovered over the light blue lace panties while his eyes followed the lace on your push-up bra to the valley of your breasts. It was really a simple set, no garters or split thong or unnecessary bows, but the way his tongue dipped out to wet his lips sent a wave of pleasure to the juncture of your thighs. A hum of pleasure fell from your lips as he kissed your stomach. You opened your eyes to find his beaming up at you.

“My sweet, perfect, melodious Y/N,” he whispered,” I could sing till I lost my voice forever, but it still wouldn’t be enough to tell you how much I love you.”

Elias pulled you into his lap. You fumbled with his buttons, pulling and tugging at on the obtrusive fabric till you could press your skin against his. His hips jerked as your hips rolled against his growing bulge. The air thickened and your breaths began to come out in short bursts. Elias tugged on your bra so your nipples could poke free and so he could latch his lips onto the hardening nubs. Your hands raked across his chest, making him moan into your breasts.

“Please, Elias.”

Your fingers scrabbled unsuccessfully to unhook his belt. Elias stopped you by pushing aside your panties and running two fingers up either side of your slit. You whimpered as he continued to kiss and nip at your breasts before he curled one guitar-calloused finger into your heat. He pulled it back out to look at the plenty of slick already glistening. He grinned at you and sucked it into his mouth, humming pleased around it. You were too distracted watching him to feel his other hand slide across your thigh and cup your sex. His thumb flicked at your clit, jolting you forward. He caught you and held you close as his fingers played at your opening, dipping in and out without rhythm. Elias kept you on the precipice of collapse, pulling back just as your lungs refused to suck in any more air. You groaned in frustration, leaning in and pulling on his bottom lip with your teeth.

“‘Bout ready to cum, Y/N?” he asked, chuckling when you kissed him harder and bucked down onto his hand. Elias broke away and sucked hard on your nipple, curling his fingers just right, sending you over the edge. He continued to stroke you gently as lightning raced through you, puttering out into soft flashes. He kissed the hollow of your throat and leaned back on the bed holding you on his chest.

You could feel his precum leaking through his briefs onto your thigh. You wiggled off him to pull the briefs down, allowing his cock into the open to lay ready on his chest. He looked… delicious laid out in front of you. Muscles for miles and practiced fingers reaching for you. Elias watched you with a cocked eyebrow as you thought. You wanted to taste him, just a little, but the throbbing between your legs had to be satisfied first. His cock twitched as you licked him from balls to tip. You crawled back onto his lap, and with his guidance, sank down onto his length. You sighed as you adjusted around his perfect stretch. Elias laid his warm hands over where yours rested on his chest. He watched enraptured as you began to move up and down, just taking in the sensation of you, hearing you moan and sigh. One hand slid down to your thigh, then began to stroke it calmly.

“You are so beautiful. So perfect bouncing on my cock.” He slid his other hand up your arm, moving over to your breast once it was in reach. He tweaked the nipple, smiling as you whimpered. “Sound so perfect too. Sing for me, sweetheart.”

His hands jumped to your hips as he took over the pace. Your hips slapped into his, pulled down to match his thrusts. You cried out as he twisted and found your sweet spot, spearing it repeatedly. If your arms had not been already braced on his chest, you would have fallen on top of him. The fire was right there, so close. Elias saw your eyes flutter shut as you focused on reaching your end sooner rather than later. He moved his grip so his thumb could flick at your clit and rub quick circles. You came with a guttural shout. Your arms failed and you fell onto his chest, only to feel him flip you onto your back beneath him.

You writhed, your body trying to escape the pleasurable pain of over stimulation. Elias’s hips moved faster, blurring the consciousness of in and out as he chased release. You fought to open your eyes. His skin was glistening with a layer of sweat, plastering some of his curls to his face. His eyes bored into you, trembling shut when you contracted your walls around him. Elias’s growl rumbled in his chest as his hips stuttered and then slowed to a stop. You shivered with your own small orgasm while his cum coated your walls.

He collapsed to one side of you, panting heavily, but smiling. You smiled back but knew you couldn’t stay awake much longer.

“We never ate the pizza,” you murmured. Your eyelids dipped, your vision of Elias fading.

“After we’ve slept a bit, maybe we can have a midnight snack.” He left your side, leaving the bed cold. You absently felt him cleaning you up with a warm washcloth, but maybe you dreamed it. You smiled at his face one more time when it was close again, kissing him softly before you faded away into sleep.

“Goodnight, Mr. Samson.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Samson.”


End file.
